


Anna Milton of Diamrem

by Ruby2_0



Series: The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mermaids, mermaid au, mermaid!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby2_0/pseuds/Ruby2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid!Anna in The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna Milton of Diamrem

Mermaid!Anna drawn in Prismacolor Markers and Pen.

Anna Milton is more of a free-roaming mermaid deriving from the "Angel" Kingdom. She tends to interact with a lot of the "Human" mermaids and considers herself one of them.

(Side note: her fins and fin wing were inspired by the Angel fish)


End file.
